The field of the present disclosure relates generally to estimating positions of wireless devices and, more specifically, to estimating the positions of wireless devices using wireless signal strength localization, clustering, and reduction.
Wireless devices are becoming more prevalent. In specific, some wireless devices have small form factors, low capabilities, and are battery powered. These wireless devices usually function as sensors, controllers, or human input devices. These wireless devices may have low computing power and limited memory. The wireless devices may also be mobile. In many situations, these wireless devices are configured to communicate with permanently located devices over wireless protocols. It is desirable to determine an efficient and effective way to locate these devices.